


You Make Me Worry

by dryadsbubbles



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gil is WORRIED, Truth or Dare, and a slightly different version, but from Gilbert's pov, he loves anne, i think, the ridgepole scene(TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadsbubbles/pseuds/dryadsbubbles
Summary: Because all I want is an AWAE take on The Ridgepole Scene(TM) but I don't have faith that we're going to get it so I'm writing it myself.From Gilbert's pov





	You Make Me Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo I am back again. Writing this instead of doing my homework but what else is new. This is some sort of take on The Ridgepole Scene(TM) with a mix of book, 1985 series, and AWAE inspo in it. 
> 
> I did not edit it at all so good luck...

\---

Gilbert sighed to himself. He was bored. In hindsight, he could’ve prevented this by simply staying at home to help Bash on the farm but once he heard Anne talking with Diana about going, he knew he had to attend too. They had become closer friends over the past few months. He knew it was silly of him to keep pining after her, even though she had never given him any hints that she wanted to be anything more than just friends, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to be wherever she was. Which is how he found himself in Josie Pye’s backyard, bored out of his mind. 

The entire class was there. A last day of school celebration. They were all sitting in a circle playing a class favourite-Truth or Dare. His classmates giggled in amusement after each turn, watching as Moody licked Charlie’s big toe, or gasping when Tillie revealed her crush on Paul L. Gilbert, on the other hand, could not find it in him to be entertained. Being at least 2 years older than most of his classmates, he often found that he had grown out of the activities they found amusing. At lunch, he generally took to reading a book inside the schoolhouse instead of heading outside with the rest of the boys to throw rocks at birds, or find girls to torment. He did, however, enjoy watching Anne whenever she was picked. He liked the way she would sit up straighter, with a determined look in her eyes whenever someone called her name, ready for whatever physical or mental challenge she was about to face.

It wasn’t until Jane dared Josie to walk the ridge of the fence that things started to escalate. Josie flounced her way to the fence and easily lifted herself onto the boards of the fence. She walked to the other edge of the fence with confidence, as if she had done it many times before. Hopping off at the other side and dusting off her hands, she strutted back to the circle with a prideful sway. Gilbert spared a glance at Anne and was not surprised to see the challenging look in her eyes.

“You know, Diana,” She started pointedly, speaking loud enough so everyone could hear.  
“I don’t think it’s such a very impressive thing to walk a little, low, fence. I once knew a girl who could walk the ridgepole of a roof.”

“I don’t believe it,” Josie said, putting her hand on her hip, “I don’t think anyone could do such a thing. You most certainly couldn’t.”

It was then that Gilbert knew that things were about to get bad.

“Couldn’t I?” Anne countered.

“Fine then. I dare you to.” Josie smirked.

Anne blanched for the slightest moment. It was clear to Gilbert that she had not thought this through. He prayed that she wouldn’t go through with it. Prayed that she was sensible enough to realize that this was a death wish. 

He was not shocked, though, when she stood up and confidently started walking to the ladder leaning up against the Pye house. 

Both he and Diana scrambled to their feet and chased after her.

“Anne, no.” Whispered Diana. “You do not have to do this just because Josie Pye dared you to. Everyone knows it’s not a fair dare.”

“Thank you, Diana, for your concern but I can assure you that I know what I’m doing.” Anne replied.

“Anne, you can not climb up onto that roof. It is not safe.” Gilbert cut in.

“Gilbert Blythe, I do not need you to tell me what I can and cannot do.” Anne said, sharply.

“Anne-” He tried again.

“No!” She interrupted, “I am doing this and that is final. Now if you’ll please excuse me.”

Gilbert and Diana let her go. They both knew better than to argue with Anne once she made up her mind about something. It was useless and was more likely to only make things worse. 

Gilbert watched as Anne reached the ladder. She paused for a moment before she grabbed to the first rung and began her climb. To anyone else, Anne seemed confident in herself as she ascended the ladder. But Gilbert knew what to look for. He noticed the slight tremor in her hands and the way her eyes widened slightly as she reached the top. He knew that she was not as nonchalant and collected as she pretended to be.

He held his breath as she took the first step of her on the ridgepole, arms spread out like an eagle for balance. Any other time, he would have admired the way her hair blew in the wind or how gracefully she placed her feet, one after the other. But now, all he could do was watch and pray that she would make it back to the ladder before he passed out from lack of oxygen. When she reached the other side and turned around to go back to the ladder, Gilbert relaxed a little. She seemed to be doing alright and it seemed possible that she would make it out unscathed. That was when she stumbled for the first time. The whole class audibly gasped and then let out a sigh of relief when she caught her balance. But the first slip up had made Anne lose her concentration and her rhythm. On the next step, her back foot slipped too far for recovery.

Gilbert’s whole world went fuzzy as he watched her tumble down onto the other side of the house. All he could focus on was how he shouldn’t have let her go up there. He should’ve tried harder to stop her, put up a better fight. He’d been an apprentice for Dr. Ward for a while now, he knew what could happen from a fall like that. And yet, he still let her do it.

He felt himself running around the house beside Diana, their classmates close behind them. She was there when he rounded the corner, laying still in a pile of bushes by the house. Diana reached her first.

“Anne, are you killed? Oh, Anne, dear Anne, speak just one word to me and tell me if you’re killed” Diana cried.

“No, Diana, I am not killed, but I think I am rendered unconscious.” Anne groans.

Relief flooded his body. He had never been so thankful before.

He lifted her out of the bushes with the help of Diana. That is when he noticed her limp on her right ankle. His jaw clenched and suddenly he was overcome with frustration. She had known exactly what she was getting herself into. She had known just as well as he had that it probably would’ve ended in disaster and yet, she still did it. She still put herself directly in harm's way and for what? To prove a point? He couldn’t believe her. He knew she was stubborn- heck, that was probably one of the qualities he admired most about her- but this was taking it too far. 

As frustrated as he was, he knew he had to make sure that she got home alright, which is why he shot a reassuring look at Diana and then whispered to Anne, “I’ll take you home.”

He felt his classmates gawking at them- still in shock of what just happened- as they hobbled slowly down the driveway, Anne’s arm around his neck for support.

They walked down the lane, uncharacteristically silent. Normally he would’ve been attempting to cheer her up by telling her stories about Bash or his childhood but he couldn’t bring himself to speak, scared that he might say something out of anger that he would regret later.  
This tense silence prompted Anne to speak up.

“I know you’re mad at me.” She began cautiously.

“Of course, I’m mad at you!” He finally burst. “Do you know how seriously injured you could’ve been? All for some silly bet?”

“But I wasn’t! I’m completely fine except for a rolled ankle that will heal in no time.”

“Your don’t have to prove yourself to everyone, you know. Was it really worth it to put yourself in such danger?”

“You heard her Gil, she was so smug, I couldn’t back down from something like that.”

They were stopped in the middle of the lane now, face to face.

“Do you never think about the consequences of your actions? What do you think would’ve happened if the fall had been worse? What would Marilla and Matthew have done? What would Diana have done? What would- what would I have done?” He whispered the last part.

She looked at him for a long moment before saying, “You’re right, Gil. It was stupid and I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry that I worried you.”

Gilbert smiled gently.

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

Impulsively, he leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. He heard her sharp intake of breath and pulled back to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before the corners of her lips tilted upwards.

With that, he picked her up bridal style, and continued towards Green Gables. He figured that it would be much faster if he was the only one doing the walking.

“Just promise that you won’t do something like that ever again.” He requested.

“You know I can’t promise you that.” She replied.

He smiled down at her.

“Yeah, I know.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr: https://dryadsbubbles.tumblr.com/  
And my twitter: https://twitter.com/dryadsbubbles  
Occasionally I post things on there too.
> 
> xx,  
dyradsbubbles


End file.
